Letters of Redemption
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Thor writes letters to Jane during their two year separation. Set post-Thor through post-Thor: The Dark World. FOSTERSON
1. Chapter 1

I came up with the idea of Thor writing letters to Jane during their separation. Frigga is the one who suggested it, because she can see how much he misses her. After an overwhelming response on tumblr, I decided to post. :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_Mother suggested that I write letters to you. I apologize if I am not very good at it. I am not known for being good with words._

Thor stopped writing and groaned. He wanted these letters to be special, to mean something. He balled up the parchment and threw it against the wall. There, it joined the rest of the paper that he had already thrown.

"Thor?" Frigga was at his door.

"Come in, Mother," he called.

"You have been in here for a rather long time. Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"I am trying to write to Jane as you suggested. It is not faring so well. Loki was the one who was good with words, not me," he explained.

She smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not think so hard about the words, Thor. Your heart will help lead your hand," she advised.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Mother. I know that I have not been very easy to deal with lately."

She ran her fingers through his hair like she used to when he was a child. "It is what mothers do, Thor. No matter how difficult you may be, I shall always be here to help you."

"I can't help but feel as if this is all my fault. If I had been kinder to Loki, treated him better, I believe this would not have happened. We would still have him," Thor confessed.

"None of this is your fault, Thor. We should have been honest with him from the beginning."

"Mother, you cannot blame yourself. You taught Loki to be himself. I only ever put him down. He told me that he never wanted the throne; he only ever wanted to be my equal. I never allowed that. He was always my little brother."

Frigga sighed, knowing Thor would blame himself until the day Valhalla claimed him. "Do not dwell so much on the bad memories, Thor. Remember the good times you shared."

"Thank you, Mother," Thor murmured.

"Of course. Remember, write from the heart, not from your head," she told him.

He smiled and squeezed her hand before she left. He put a new piece of parchment on his desk.

_Dear Jane,_

_I hope that you are well. I miss you a lot. I find myself thinking of you more and more with every day that passes. It has only been a few days, I know, but I miss your kindness and passion. I miss your excitement for your work. I wish that I had more time on Midgard with you. I would have loved to explore with you and learn how you do your work. I also wish that you could come visit Asgard. You would love it here. I can just imagine you trying to understand how things work and comparing them to your scientific equipment. I hope that you keep working while the Bifrost is being rebuilt. Perhaps we could meet in the middle._

_Always,_

_Thor_

He sat up straighter and reread his letter. He smiled and folded it, putting it into an envelope. He knew that this would be the first of many letters he wrote.

* * *

Okay, there it is. Letter number 1. The first of many to come. :-)

Please, please, please give me your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, Chapter 2. Or, letter 2, I guess. I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, and I absolutely adore the fact that Thor and Heimdall clearly became close between Thor & Thor 2. I'm thinking that with daily/nightly visits, they would talk about a lot, including Jane. So, enjoy. :-)

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_Today I felt a strong inclination to write to you. Father was trying to explain to me how the Bifrost works, and how we need to repair the bridge before we can come close to repairing the Bifrost itself. I felt as if you would have loved to be there. I believe that you would be able to guide our people to rebuild it faster, more efficiently, and so it would be better than it was before. At least so the bridge would be able to withstand Mjolnir. I truly hope that we are able to rebuild the bridge quickly, as I find that I am missing you more as the days pass by me. I do hope that you are well and will not be too upset with me when we do reunite. I gave you my word, and I will keep it, even if it takes me longer than expected._

_Always,_

_Thor_

Thor smiled as he reread his letter. This one came much easier to him than his first. He put it in a separate envelope than the first one. The only thing that differentiated them was a small numeral one in the corner of the first and a small numeral two in the corner of the second. He obviously could not send them to Jane from Asgard, but he could and would hold onto them until he was able to give them to her. He walked from his room down the path to the end of the broken bridge where Heimdall stood.

"Can you see her?" Thor asked, knowing that his companion had already put his eye on Jane.

"I can. She is rather frustrated at the lack of response from her equipment. She is refusing to give up, though."

Thor grinned. He knew that Jane would not give up. She was passionate about her work, and it was part of what he enjoyed about her.

"Is she taking care of herself?" Thor inquired, remembering how frazzled she seemed to be.

"Yes and no. She eats, but she does not get near enough sleep. Her friend, Darcy, keeps her in what one can consider good health, though."

Thor's smile widened at the mention of Darcy. He missed her as well. Darcy reminded him much of Loki's playful nature, and she always had a quip prepared.

"Your are quite taken with Miss Foster, are you not?" Heimdall wondered.

"I am," Thor admitted. "I know that there is more to our story, and I just hope that it has not ended because of my actions."

"I do not think you have to worry about that," Heimdall answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Heimdall. You are a true friend, and I shall be eternally grateful that you keep watch over her."

"You are welcome," Heimdall responded.

"I just wish that I could talk with her."

"I wish I could do more for you."

"This is enough for now, Heimdall. I know that it cannot be more until her science works or our magic does. I hope that we shall meet in the middle."

Heimdall looked at Thor. "You shall see each other again. I swear that to you."

Thor smiled gratefully.

* * *

Yes, I totally love Heimdall and Thor as a BrOTP. That scene in TDW with "That is not the beauty you seek." They have gotten so very close, and I love it. 3 3 3

Please let me know how you liked this chapter! :-)


End file.
